Repost : Sarang Cham Appeuda
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Cinta Sungguh menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Aku tetap tersenyum sekalipun menangis tanpa henti. Cinta sungguh lucu, sangat menyakitkan. Tolong, hentikan Sekarang, jikasaja aku bisa terbangun dari Mimpiku. KyuMin SongFic! YAOI! OS!Re-post!


-**SongFic-**

**~oOo~**

**Sarang Cham Apeuda **

**-Repost-**

**..**

**Author : Chungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto **

**::**

**Disclaimer : The all Cast belong to God and themselves**

**.**

**Song : Sarang Cham Appeuda – Yesung Super Junior**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI. BOYS LOVE. DEATHCHARA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

OOoOO

**Nan Sumel swil su obseoyo**

**Kireul ilheo beoryeotjyo**

**Nae kieoki maemalra beoryeoseo**

**Geureondedo gaudaen taeyeonhi ahmu sanggwan ohketjyo**

**Majimak ilkeorago aeso kkeonaejyo**

_Aku tak bisa bernafas._

_Aku kehilangan arah._

_Kenangan itu hancur menjadi keping-keping._

_Tapi kau begitu tenang karena ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu._

_Bahkan, pernahkah kau sekalipun ingin mengambil bagian terakhir? _

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

.

.…

"Maafkan aku Sungmin."

Airmataku kembali terjatuh, benarkah? Semua yang kudengar ini benarkah sebuah kenyataan? Aku menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

Terdengar lagi, aku mengerung lirih menahan perih yang mulai menyambar ulu hati. Nafasku tercekat, airmata seakan memenuhi rongga pernafasan, merangsek masuk menyentuh kesakitan hingga titik yang terdalam.

"Kau- mencampakkanku?" Aku bertanya dengan tidak percaya, seakan menyangkal sendiri sesuatu yang telah ku ucap. Aku memandang obisidan kelam itu nanar, seakan menyampaikan sebuah permohonan disana.

Namun, mata itu tetap datar. Ia hanya terdiam, dan mematung tanpa pergerakan.

.

"Kau… benar-benar mencampakkanku? Hiks.." Aku jatuh, terduduk dan bersimpuh dilantai dingin ini, Meraung dan terisak tanpa henti, meraih dan melempar semua barang yang berhasil kugapai. Hancur Sudah, Semuanya telah hancur. Kulihat Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih pipi basahku dengan sebelah tangannya, Aku berharap ia akan memelukku dan berkata '_Surprise_' dengan semangat dan kedua lengan yang merentang, lalu setelah itu aku akan memukulinya habis-habisan. Namun angan-angan tetaplah hanya sebuah khayalan, itu mustahil terjadi. Maniknya menatapku, pandangan itu tetap penuh misteri, sulit terbaca.

"Aku jahat, aku tahu itu. Aku kejam, aku menyadari itu. Aku mencampakanmu dan menikah dengan wanita lain, tolong jangan maafkan aku."

Sejenak Aku menemukan aura sendu disana, tak lama. Karena sepersekian detik obisidan itu kembali mendatar.

"Tapi ketahuilah, ini yang terbaik untuk kita." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibirku kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkanku. Sendirian, diapartemen ini. Apartemen Kami.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Aku tetap termagu memandang coklatnya daun pintu yang tak jauh dariku. Bahkan daun pintu pun sudah mengering -Coklat- bagai hatiku, haha.. kurasa aku sudah gila.

Airmata yang sempat tertahan kini kembali jatuh dengan perlahan.

_**BRAKK**_

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Aku membanting meja dihadapanku, menendang Sofa disisiku hingga terjungkal. Kalut, kakiku kembali melemas, terduduk sembarang dilantai, tergugu sambil terus melafalkan nama itu dengan menyedihkan. Aku mati rasa bahkan menghantam dindingpun aku merasa baik-baik saja, -setidaknya- lebih baik daripada luka dihatiku.

Begini sajakah? Semua nya berakhir hanya seperti ini? Bahkan terakhir kalipun kau tak mengucapkan kata cinta padaku.

'Yang terbaik Untuk kita?' Heh, aku bahkan mulai meragukanmu.

.

.

**Mianhae Jeongmal Mianhae**

**Yi malchocado Mianhae**

**Chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka**

_Maafkan aku,_

_Sungguh maafkan aku._

_Bahkan Ketika mengatakannya Aku merasa menyesal._

_Dalam waktu Singkat kita bahkan kehilangan segalanya_

_._

**~oOo~**

Katakan saja bila aku bodoh. Ya, itu memang benar.. undangan pernikahan menghampiri kediamanku, dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris ketika melihat Sampul berfotokan Pengantin yang akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu Sehari itu,

Cho Kyuhyun, kau Sangat tampan.

"Selamat Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Selamat juga untuk anda Nyonya 'Cho'."

Telapak tangan yang terlapisi Sarung tangan hitam pekat ini begitu terlihat kontras saat menjabat tangan sang pengantin. Aku memang memakai pakaian serba hitam disini.

Semua Orang memandangku Jengah, tentu saja! Ini pernikahan, dan tentu adalah hari kebahagian, mereka mengenakan berbagai setelan dan gaun mahal yang terlihat normal, namun tidak dengan diriku, bagiku ini adalah hari berkabung dalam hidupku.

Aku menggigit bibirku ketika tubuhku telah berbalik dan meninggalkan wajah bahagia Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan langkah kakiku mengantarku pada jajaran minuman beralkohol di meja Penghidang.

"Aku tak boleh menangis.." Aku terus melirihkan kalimat itu bagai sebuah mantra, dengan sedikit gemetar jemari ku menggapai gelas berisi cairan pekat merah disana -_Wine_-, dengan sedikit tergesa aku meneguknya lagi dan lagi.

Cairan itu terus masuk membasahi dan membakar tenggorokanku. Ringan… ringan sekali, aku ingin terus meminumnya hingga rasanya aku akan terbang ke langit, menembus awan-awan dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang siap memelukku disana.

Pandanganku mulai berkunang, aku melangkahkan kakiku sembarang kesana kemari, kesadaran ku masih tersisa, hanya saja Seluruh sistem syaraf di tubuhku kini bagai lepas kendali.

"Kyuhyunnie~ tidakkah kau itu kejam?"

Aku terkekeh sambil terus meneguk _Wine_ yang ada dalam gelas di genggamanku.

"Kau mabuk Sungmin-_ssi_."

Nada itu tetap terdengar datar, kau bahkan telah menganggapku orang asing Kyu, haha~

"Sungmin-_ssi_? Kemana panggilan _Bunny_ yang kau ciptakan? Bukankah setiap hari kau bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ming'?" Yeah,. dan kurasa aku semakin hilang kendali.

"Jangan mengacaukan acara pernikahanku, Sungmin-_ssi_."

Bagai sebuah tamparan kalimat itu seakan menyadarkanku, memaksa Syaraf-syarafku untuk menghalau ketidakberdayaan dibawah pe_ngaruh_ alkohol. Aku menunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahku. Airmataku meluncur bertepatan dengan senyum miris yang kini terpatri.

"_Jeosonghamnida _Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku melupakan siapa sebenarnya kau saat ini, Aku pergi, _annyeong_." Aku tetap melangkah tengan walau nyatanya tengah terisak, Semua Orang disana memandangku heran. Masa bodoh, bahkan aku terlihat asing sekarang dimatamu Kyu, semudah itukah?

Aku benar-benar kehilangan Semuanya dalam sekejap.

.

.

**Sarang cham apeuda neomu apeuda**

**Swibmeobsi nal utkehago ggeutobsi nareul ulrinta**

**Sarang cham uhsemta**

**Jeongmal duryeomta**

**Jebal yije geuman gumeul ggaekehaejwoseumyeon johketda**

_Cinta Sungguh menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan._

_Aku tetap tersenyum sekalipun menangis tanpa henti._

_Cinta sungguh lucu, sangat menyakitkan._

_Tolong, hentikan sekarang, jika saja aku bisa terbangun dari mimpiku_.

**~oOo~**

Aku terus berjalan keluar dari Gereja itu, kakiku dengan lemas terus menelusuri jalanan kota, dengan wajah sembab dan setelan serba hitam, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar pasti berasumsi bahwa aku tengah berkabung atas kematian salah satu keluargaku, tapi siapa peduli?

Aku menengadah memandang langit. Kelam, tak bercahaya..hanya gumpalan-gumpalan gelap yang berkumpul disana.

Seakan mengerti dengan perihnya hatiku, Langitpun meneteskan airmatanya. Rintik sejuk yang sebenarnya tidak berbahaya itu membubarkan manusia-manusia yang berkelebat disekitarku untuk mencari persinggahan.

Aku tetap berdiri dan terus menengadah seakan menantang langit.

"Arrghhhh!" Aku berteriak kacau, dengan sedikit tergesa kubenturkan kepalaku pada tiang penyangga lampu di pinggir jalan ini. Perlahan-lahan tubuhku merosot, aku bersimpuh sambil terus memeluk benda tinggi dihadapanku.

Cukup sudah bersandiwara untuk hari ini.

Aku Sakit, benar-benar sakit..

Seperti inikah cinta yang sebenarnya?

Orang bilang cinta tak mengenal kasta, tak mengenal Perbedaan. Orang bilang, Tanpa cinta hidup kita tak akan Bahagia. Apa itu hanya sebua omong kosong belaka?

Hatiku seakan tercabik oleh sentakan kasar sesuatu yang tajam. Terus menerus mengalirkan cairan duka yang menyayat. Bak tersiram air garam kini lukaku semakin meradang. Semakin lama akan semakin membusuk dan membuatku mati secara perlahan.

"Kyu.. hiks." Menangis lirih bertemankan debuman kilat yang saling sahut menyahut, Menjadikanku sebagai Manusia yang paling menyedihkan dimuka bumi ini, Mengemis Cinta dari Seseorang yang bahkan tak sudi untuk mengingatku.

"Dorawa~ hiks.."

.

.

**Itjima jebal itjima**

**Geureon keotjimaldo gwaenchana**

**Chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka.**

Jangan lupakan..

Tolong Jangan lupakan.

Bahkan jika itu sebuah kebohongan, tak apa meski dalam waktu singkat.

Namun kita -aku- kehilangan segalanya.

**~oOo~**

"_Sarang cham apeuda_.."

Membuka Suara meski terdengar parau, tapi hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk mencurahkan isi hatiku.

"_Neomu apeuda_.." Benar, ini memang benar-benar menyakitkan, aku bahkan merasa kehilangan nafas ketika kudengar istrinya kini tengah mengandung. Menyedihkan bukan?

Aku kembali tertawa, ingin rasanya mati, akan tetapi selanjutnya apa? Aku akan tetap bertahan selama masih bisa menghirup oksigen ditempat yang sama dengannya. Walaupun tak dapat memiliki, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Kuedarkan pandanganku pada apartement ini, hancur. Tak ada barang yang utuh lagi, tak ada kerapihan lagi. Aku menunduk kembali memainkan gitar dipangkuanku, dengan sedikit kencang kutekankan ibu jariku pada senarnya, berharap akan ada rasa sakit, yang setidaknya akan mengembalikan kecapan rasa yang selama ini menghilang, namun nihil. Jemariku bahkan kini telah ternganga dengan darah yang merembesinya, hambar.

Masih sama saja. Tak mengacuhkan luka ditanganku, aku kembali menyimpan gitar itu sembarang dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lutut.

"Aku berharap kau tak melupakanku, atau bahkan kembali Kyu.."

-walau jika itu hanya sandiwara pun, aku rela.

Apakah aku terlihat sangat rendah? Apa aku yang pantas disalahkan? Aku, bahkan sejak awal telah menolaknya dengan tegas. Tapi ia seakan tak pernah lelah mengejarku. Dan membuatku perlahan jatuh kepelukannya, terbang dengan manisnya cinta yang selama ini ia berikan. Lalu jatuh terhempas dengan cepat dan tersungkur ditempat yang paling dalam, ironis bukan?

_**PRANG**_

Satu barang lagi terpencar dari bagiannya. Wajahku tetap terbanjiri airmata walau tanpa ekspresi saat melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar menjatuhkanku, Cho."

.

.

**Geuriwo ne yireumil burelddaemadda**

**Komyi nal manken ddeolryeol**

**Mankeun saranghaeseotdago mitgosiptago**

_Ketika aku rindu aku akan memanggil namamu._

_Sekalipun cemas dan takut-takut mencintaimu_.

**~oOo~**

Gelap.. Aura pekat malam berkombinasi dengan gelapnya ruangan ku berpijak. Namja ini tetap sama, sketsa yang ada pada lembar dalam genggamanku masih terlihat tampan, dengan lembut kutelusuri garis yang membentuk tubuhnya.

"Kyu~" Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali melirihkan kalimat itu, Sulit untukku bisa melupakanmu. Sekalipun itu sebuah dosa aku akan tetap melakukannya.

Aku akan tetap berdiam disini, disisi gelap yang membingkai bayangmu. Diam-diam akan terus mencintaimu.

.

.

**Kaseumi meomchunta**

**Nunmulyi chanda **

_Ingin percaya._

_Berhenti bernafas._

_Menahan airmata_.

**~oOo~**

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau wanita Sialan!"

Aku seperti terhempas kedalam jurang yang dalam, saat mendengar wanita ini mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak ingin kudengar sekalipun itu dalam mimpi.

"Aku, hiks.. tidak berbohong, Kyuhyun-_Oppa_-"

"Bernhenti bicara!"

_**BRAK-PRANK**_

Wanita itu semakin histeris, tapi aku lebih kalut lagi.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menjadi istrinya jika hanya menjaga nya saja tidak bisa? HEH? JAWAB AKU!" Habis Sudah, aku menangis -lagi- sambil meninju dinding dihadapanku. Kupandang wanita itu tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ceritakan semuanya!" Aku mengguncang bahu wanita itu keras, mengabaikan janin berumur dua bulan yang berada didalam tubuhnya.

"Aku-hiks.. Sebenarnya aku yang memaksa menikah dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_, dan mengancam orang tuanya yang memiliki banyak hutang pada ayahku, lalu _abeonim_ mengancam Kyuhyun _oppa_ untuk membunuhmu.." Suara wanita itu bergetar dan tubuhnya melemas, ia menyandarkan bahunya pada tembok sambil terus terisak.

"Jadi... kau? WANITA JALANG! UNTUK APA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?"

_**Brak krak**_

Aku menendang Pintu dengan keras hingga kini terbelah.

"AKU MENCINTAINYA! KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA! APAKAH ITU TAK CUKUP?"

"Tapi Dia mencintaiku! Bukan mencintaimu!"

"Masa Bodoh! Aku ingin memiliki Kyuhyun untukku dan bayi ini.."

"Apa?"

Wanita itu tercekat sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ti-tidak.."

"APA MAKSUDMU?!"

"INI BUKAN ANAK KYUHYUN! KYUHYUN TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN MENYENTUHKU KAU PUAS?!"

Jantungku bergemuruh, jadi selama ini..

_**Plak **_

"Dasar jalang! Teganya kau menjebak Kyuhyun!"

"Aku hanya mencintainya!"

"TAPI KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Hiks.."

"Kau membunuhnya..."

"Tidak, Kyuhyun _oppa_ bunuh diri aku bersumpah.."

"TAPI SECARA TAK LANGSUNG KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! PERGI KAU!"

_**Brugh**_

Aku mendorong wanita itu keluar dengan kasar hingga ia terhempas kelantai, Ia pergi dan berlari.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunku... hiks." Kyuhyunku telah Mati, Kyuhyunku telah pergi. Kyu, kau bahkan tak membagi bebanmu sendiri dan membiarkanku setiap hari mengutukmu sendirian.

"Hiks, Kyu..."

.

.

_**Swibmobsi nal utkehago ggeutobsi nareul ulrinta**_

_**Sarang cham useumta jeongmal duryeomta**_

_**Jebal yije geuman geummel ggaekae haejwoseumyeon**_

_**Johketda**_..

**~oOo~**

Untuk apa aku hidup lagi? Untuk apa aku berada di bumi ini? Alasanku sudah tidak ada, aku sudah lelah, takdir mempermainkanku. Aku benar-benar kesakitan disini.

Perlahan tangan kananku menelusup masuk kedalam saku celanaku, menemukan dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Mataku memandang sendu pada benda tajam yang mengkilat ketika aku membuka lipatannya. Ya, Memang pisau lipat.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada selembar foto ditangan kiriku, aku tersenyum dan mencium foto itu lembut.

"Izinkan aku bersamamu sayang.."

Perlahan Kuarahkan benda tajam itu pada urat nadi tangan kiriku. Darah mulai merembes dari sana, terus menerus merangsek keluar tanpa henti. Sakit, ini sangat sakit.

"Ngh." Pandanganku mengabur, nuansa gelap menitik perlahan memenuhi pandanganku. Mungkin, inilah saatnya.. Kyuhyun-_ah,_ tunggu aku."

**~KyuMin~**

"Aku menunggu mu Min."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan merentangkan kedua lengannya menyambut Sungmin. Lilitan kain-pakaian- putih yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka terlihat sangat suci, bersih, juga sederhana. Sungmin berlari dan menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun dan segera masuk kedalam kengkungannya lalu terisak disana.

"Aku berindukanmu Kyu~"

"_Nado_ Min.."

"Aku Mencintaimu Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Aku Juga mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

_Sarang Cham Appeuda_

.

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi, sudah lama tidak menyapa -,-

Maafkan saya, maaf semaaf-maafnya.. belum bisa melanjutkan ff lainnya..

Ada yang sudah membaca ff ini? Tentu wajar kalau sudah, ini ff repost, milik saya yang sebelumnya saya titipkan di akun teman saya, **KyuMin Cho.**

Sekali lagi maaf ya, ini ada waktu sedikit di net.. jadi saya memutuskan untuk repost ini aja..

Terima kasih telah membaca, silahkaan review jika berkenan…

Saya tahu saya bukan apa-apa, dan belum ada apa-apanya disbanding author lain, karena itu saya sangat menghargai review yang masuk..

Terima kasih –lagi- sebelumnya

I love my readers~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,02072014)**


End file.
